


it's a mad mad mad day

by Minnezinger



Series: Mad World [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Female Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnezinger/pseuds/Minnezinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня безумный, безумный, безумный день. Сегодня 14 февраля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a mad mad mad day

Это настолько абсурдно и пошло, что Тони не понимает, как он мог такое предложить и как он мог на такое согласиться. И начиная размышлять над своими поступками, чувствует себя психом с прогрессирующим раздвоением личности. Хотя, технически, у него и правда раздвоение личности, буквально.  
Что не отменяет абсурдности произошедшего. И потом, пожениться по пьяни в Лас-Вегасе? В день Святого Валентина? В круглосуточной часовне, полной розовых ленточек и сердечек? Что может быть пошлей?  
И кто он теперь? _Миссис_ Старк?  
Тони Старк женился. На Тони Старке. О, да. Он поднял свой уровень нарциссизма на нереальную высоту.  
Пеппер их убьет. Четвертует, сожжет, утопит и заставит ходить на все совещания совета директоров полгода подряд.  
А все-таки, кто из них это предложил?


End file.
